


Sister! There’s always something … about Janine.

by mollydobby (frangipane)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipane/pseuds/mollydobby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Moriarty really back from the dead? Or is it Sherlock’s version of Professor Moriarty’s brother (also named James in Arthur Conan Doyle’s canon), Janine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister! There’s always something … about Janine.

Posted on Tumblr as: http://mollydobby.tumblr.com/post/73667761879/sister-theres-always-something-about-janine

**Is Moriarty really back from the dead? Or is it Sherlock’s version of Professor Moriarty’s brother (also named James in Arthur Conan Doyle’s canon), Janine?**

** **

It would be “Sherl” and “Mike” in reverse :

Janine -> Jaime  (or Janey) -> Jane Moriarty (gender-swapped from ACD’s James Moriarty).  

This will allow a parallel to the beginning of **A Study in Pink** with Harriet “Harry” Watson – and we learned from S03 that parallel callbacks are worth bonus points in Sherlock’s storylines:

Both Jim and Janine have first appeared as people that draw little attention under the circumstances.

**Jim as the IT guy:** ‘So you’re Sherlock Holmes.’ _< \- Who pays attention to the non-medical support staff at St. Bart’s?_

**Janine as the chief bridesmaid:** ‘So you’re Mr. Holmes.’ _< \- Who pays attention to a bridesmaid when all eyes are on the happy couple during a wedding?_

**Janine worked as personal assistant to Magnussen, which is functionally similar to ACD’s James Moriarty the younger’s profession as “station master”** \- someone who keeps a train station ( _updated now to a media empire_ ) on time and in running order ( _updated now to by directing people and information instead of people and trains_ ). In any case, also a support staff role that draws little attention.

**Storytelling seems to be a favorite family hobby, along with kiss-and-telling-a-lot:**

**In The Reinchenbach Fall -**

**Jim:** Hello. Are you ready for the story? This is the story of Sir **_Boast-a-lot_.**

**Kitty:** I’ll bet the money was good. But not so good he didn’t want to **_sell his story._**

**Jim:** I’m … I’m The **_Storyteller_.**

**John:** A **_kiss and tell_**. Some bloke called Rich Brook.

**In His Last Vow -**

****

**Janine:** _ **I made a lot of money out of you**_ , mister. 

**Sherlock:** You didn’t give these **_stories_** to Magnussen, did you?  

**Janine:** Also, I have an interview with The One Show, and I haven’t _**made it up** _ yet.

As she leaves, **Janine**  says: **“** Just one thing. ** _You shouldn’t have lied to me. I know what kind of man you are. We could have been friends._ ”**

**Friends, you say? Someone who says they understand Sherlock?**

**From The Reichenbach Fall -**

****

**Note the sarcastic bantering between Jim/Sherlock and Janine/Sherlock:**

**There are still more parallels scattered about.**

**When was the last time we were ‘playfully’ solving crimes? The Great Game, when Jim said such sweet things via other people’s voices.**

Janus Car case - Young man: **_We were made for each other, Sherlock._**

Connie Price case – Old woman: ** _I like … to watch you … dance._**

**So, what is Janine Moriarty planning next? REVENGE. She’s already got the profits part down with the cottage … and an impeccable alibi as ‘Sherlock’s estranged girlfriend’** -useful for drawing media attention, for discrediting Sherlock’s motives in the future if he were to act against her, for filing restraining orders against Sherlock, etc.  **  
**

****

**Next up is revenge. A top-up to get even with Sherlock for exploiting his connection with Jim on the rooftop, then lying by faking his death to save his three friends – John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade. See? Sherlock lied to Moriarty. He lied and lied.**

**So the game – of Murder? Revenge? Both? – is on.**

**And she even borrowed voices to do it, just like her brother Jim in The Great Game:**

**Will she outdo Jim and target Mycroft as well? After all, family is all we have in the end … How about Sherlock’s personal reputation as well as his professional reputation?**

**What about that gorgeous Sussex Downs cottage with the beehives which Janine had just bought?  Well, Sherlock kept 23-24 Leinster Gardens after he won it in a card game from the Clarence Street Cannibal. Quite a gambler, that woman … What is it going to nearly cost Sherlock this time? His heart? His mind? Both?**

**We’ll find out in S04 and maybe S05.**

Thank you for reading! (I also suspect that Moffat and Gatiss are working in homages to the Dark Knight within Sherlock, and Janine/Jane Moriarty's future performance may have hints of the Joker, ~~but that's a post for another day~~ \- ( _edited to add_ ) more about it in [a separate A03 entry here [x]](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SherlockMeta/works/1171129) ).  

**Janine:**  “You don’t have to look so scared. I’m only messing with you.” (SoT) _ <\- So, joking with Sherlock then. Why so serious, indeed?  Remember that Moriarty was also “Just tryin’ to have some fun.” (TRF) _

__

 


End file.
